Et si
by aqualy
Summary: Et si ... Le couple Hermione/Draco offre tant de possibilité et en voici quelques unes dans ce petit recueille de one-shot. Choisissez celle qui vous tente, celle dont le titre vous plaît et faites vous plaisir. Les personnages appartiennent a JK.Rowling ainsi que le monde "Harry Potter" les trames des histoires c'est de moi par contre, demandez si vous voulez prendre l'idée merci.


Et si . . .

N°1

Hermione était chevalier

Draco un héritier à protéger

Harry arriva précipitamment dans les gradins de l'arène et s'assit à côté de son meilleur ami.

_ Alors j'ai raté quoi? Qui a défié le premier chevalier de la famille Malfoy cette fois-ci?

Ron ce tourna vers lui, puis ce ré-intéressa au centre de l'arène.

_ Un certain Flint, il n'a pas l'air très futé mais il compense avec la puissance physique.

_ Néanmoins cette coutume est étrange, faire combattre des familles de sang-pur entre elles par le biais de chevalier et sans aucunes protection, il est étonnant que notre génération n'ai pas encore eu a déplorer de mort.

_ Tu dis ça Harry, mais ce n'est pas les combats entre famille sang-pur qui fait le plus de dégâts et tu le sais. C'est le pouvoir que possède les premiers chevaliers de chaque famille qui fait surtout envie dans cette école. La seule chance pour les née-moldus ou les sang-mêlée d'avoir un meilleur avenir c'est de battre un de ses premiers chevaliers dans un duel à l'épée pour prendre sa place.

_ Tu as raison quelle idée d'obliger chaque premier chevalier d'accepter un duel, il y risque sa vie et sa place. Et je te parle pas si tu es premier chevalier Malfoy, il a au moins un duel par semaine. D'ailleurs c'est il remis de l'attaque de ce week-end?

_ Tu veux dire du Endoloris qu'il a reçu a la place de Malfoy à Pré-au-lard? Je ne sais pas mais être le garant de la sécurité d'un tel Serpentard est risqué à la base, je me demande quelles sont ses véritables motivations.

Les deux amis se turent à nouveaux. Draco Malfoy venait de rentrer dans l'arène suivie de son chevalier Hermione Granger. Le combat s'engagea pour finir quelques seconde plus tard sur la victoire de la jeune fille.

Les deux protagonistes ce retirèrent donc vers le château.

_ Beau combat ma jolie Granger.

_ La ferme Malfoy! J'ai encore faillie y laisser ma peau.

_ Hou! Que de vilaines paroles sortant de cette délicieuse bouche, tu n'es pas contente d'avoir gagner de nouveau le droit de rester en ma noble compagnie quitte à y laisser la vie, c'est tellement chevaleresque.

_Je serais encore plus contente que tu te pende. Tu dois me libérer de mes engagements.

_ Mais tu peux partir quand tu veux Granger, je ne te retient absolument pas.

_ Hilarant, dois-je te rappeler que si c'est moi qui le fait, je meurt?

_ Reste à mes côtés alors.

_ Pour risquer ma vie? Ai-je vraiment le choix d'ailleurs? Ça revient à me dire meurt maintenant ou bientôt.

_ Toujours pessimistes, tant pis tu n'es pas de bonne compagnie ce soir, il ne me reste plus qu'à aller me coucher. N'oublie pas que demain nous sommes le quatorze Février, tu auras pas mal de boulot.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel désespérée, mais suivie néanmoins le serpent jusqu'à ses appartements où elle partageait également une pièce.

_ Comme chaque année depuis ma première année, je te déteste Malfoy!

Quatorze février, Hermione ne voulait pas se lever, elle ne voulait que retourner dans les bras de Morphée mais elle entendait déjà le jeune Lord hurler son nom. Elle lui répondit de mauvaise humeur.

_ Qu'es-ce qu'il y a encore? Il est neuf heure du matin, on est samedi, il neige et c'est la St Valentin donc un tas de greluches qui vont te courir après, pourquoi tu te lève si tôt !

_ Parce que tu me manquais ma petite Granger d'amour. Et aussi que j'avais faim.

_ Tu peux pas appeler un elfe comme tous ceux de ton rang, laisse dormir les gens en paix, et si tu t'ennuie vas te pendre.

_ On est de mauvaise humeur dès le matin mon petit chevalier, c'est pas bien ça aller viens t'asseoir raconter tout a tonton Draco et en profiter pour me beurrer mes tartines.

Elle réfléchie deux secondes, sachant très bien qu'il ne la laisserais pas dormir et ce laissa tomber à ses côtés sur le canapé. Elle saisit une tartines qu'elle beurra et déposa en face de lui pour recommencer ensuite pour elle même. Et c'est dans le calme qu'elle commença a manger.

_ Granger, pour aujourd'hui j'ai peut être une solution pour que toi et moi soyons en paix, et ça pourrais être valable jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

_ Tu vas me libérer?

_ Mieux que ça.

_ Tu vas te pendre.

_ Mais non, t'es chiante Granger. Non, beaucoup mieux. Tu vas devenir ma fiancée.

La jeune fille recracha le jus de citrouille qu'elle venait d'avaler. Et le fixa essayant de s'assurer qu'elle avait malheureusement bien entendue.

_ Tu veux que moi ton chevalier devienne en plus ta fiancée? Tu es complètement malade, j'ai pas envie d'avoir des duels des attentats sur ta personne et ceux sur la mienne en plus a déjouer. Les deux première tâches m'accaparent largement. Et puis j'y gagne quoi? Un aller simple au paradis plus tôt que prévu?

_ Pourquoi es tu contre mon idée? Tu pourrais être avec moi vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

_ Pas moyen.

_ On gagnerai du temps, on prendrai notre douche ensemble par exemple.

_ Ben tient, sert ça a tes copines.

_ Tu aurais une excuse tangible pour me mater sous la douche.

_ Pour le peu qu'i voir.

_ Je le savais! Tu as déjà mater mon corps de rêve.

_ Non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit!

_ Si, si, tu l'as dit. Et en plus de tout ça tu pourras arrêter de faire des duels en conservant ton titre de premier chevalier Malfoy.

_ Comment ça?

Hermione était vraiment intriguer par ce nouvel argument, si elle pouvait avoir le beurre l'argent du beurre et en plus le crémier sans avoir d'allergie au lactose elle pouvait peut être repenser a la proposition indécente que lui faisait son camarade en ce matin de St Valentin.

_ Réfléchie, il est clairement stipulé dans le règlement qu'on ne pouvait s'attaquer a la fiancée d'un leader d'une grande famille de sang-pur. Hors je suis de sang-pur et tu serais ma fiancée en plus d'être le premier chevalier. Tu y gagne le statut de futur Lady Malfoy avec la carte bleu qui va avec, et le pouvoir de premier chevalier Malfoy avec les subalternes qui vont avec.

_ Et il est où le piège? Je devient pas la fiancée d'une personne pour qui je n'ai pas de sentiments amoureux. Et si je suis ton idée je me verrais dans l'obligation de me comporter comme une dites fiancée avec le devoir conjugal en prime, je te connais Malfoy.

_ Mince déjà percer à jour.

_ Sauf que vois tu petit prince, pour m'avoir il faut me séduire.

Elle se leva et lui fit face. Elle ce pencha alors en avant tendit que Draco était toujours assit sur le canapé, et l'encadra de ses bras qui vinrent s'appuyer sur le dossier du sofa. Elle s'humecta les lèvres consciente de son effet et puis ce rapprocha encore pour lui murmurait à l'oreille avant de partir s'habiller dans ça chambre:

_ Alors, séduit moi.

Draco la regarda partir dans un soupir. C'est sur il allait l'avoir, il devait l'avoir. Plus que n'importe qui il connaissait sa valeur. Et ce depuis la premier année où il lui avait fait passé un pacte pour en faire un chevalier. Il l'avait peut être piéger mais il avait eu le loisir de ne l'avoir que pour lui durant sept ans. C'était une jeune femme intelligente, vive d'esprit, et fière. Peut être un peu trop parfois. Sans compter son embellissement de jour en jour qui commencer à faire des envieux. Mais Draco, savais que son égoïsme lui faisait prendre bien des risques comme le week-end dernier où il avait bien cru la perdre à cause de l'endoloris. Il n'avait pas vu la menace mais elle oui et elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde à le protéger. Quitte à se retrouvée seule dans la neige tandis que ses gardes du corps l'emmenai lui à l'abri. Il s'en était tellement voulu cette nuit là alors qu'elle récupérée à l'infirmerie. Et pourtant le lendemain tout était redevenue comme avant, elle ce comportait comme si rien ne c'était passé. Mais il le savais bien que la douleur persisté, et il ne voulait plus la perdre ni la blesser d'une telle manière. Il lui donnerai tout, tout et le meilleur.

Il partit s'habiller, elle lui avait demander de la séduire il ferait mieux, il la damnerait. Enfin pour ça il fallait d'abord ce souvenir de ses goûts. C'est pour cela qu'il revêtit son uniforme de manière décontracté, les manches relevé sur ses avant bras musclé, et le col complètement ouvert. Il ne tira pas ses cheveux en arrière mais préféra un effet décoiffé et mouillée comme si il sortait de la douche. Un truc qu'il avait déjà essayer et qui savait lui avoir fait de l'effet.

Il alla la retrouver dans le salon et la détailla des pieds à la tête. Elle portait elle aussi son uniforme, un short sous sa jupe déjà longue. Non elle n'avait rien de sexy, elle portait son habituellement uniforme noir de chevalier où était broder l'emblème de sa maison.

_ Serieux Granger? Je veux bien te séduire mais fait un effort aussi.

_ Tu n'as rien a redire Malfoy, si je reçois un défi je devrai l'honorer il ne m'est pas permis de le faire sans l'uniforme et puis je représente la famille Malfoy avant tout je doit être impeccable.

_ Très bien et si aujourd'hui je te disais que tu as un jour de congé ça serai mieux, tu joueras le rôle d'Hermione et moi celui de Draco.

_ Tu peux dire ce que tu veux je sais que tu ne changeras pas d'avis. Néanmoins je reste comme ça, je n'ai plus rien d'autre à part mes uniformes.

_ Je peux donc t'habiller comme je le souhaite, donc notre première activité de la journée sera de jouer à la poupée Granger.

Il sorti un magazine sorcier de vente par correspondance et commença à regarder différent modèle sous le regard curieux et perplexe du jeune chevalier.

_ Au faites, je t'achète aussi une robe de bal.

_ Comment? Pourquoi?

_ Ce soir il y a bal ma belle et même si tu n'y vas pas avec moi je veux que tu y aille, c'est ton jour de repos après tout.

Il s'arrêta alors ayant trouver ce qu'il chercher, il jeta un sort et la tenue apparue sur Hermione. Cette dernière alla alors ce regarder dans un miroir. Elle avait échappée à tous ses cauchemars. Elle avait un jean foncé de coupe droite plutôt confortable, un polo blanc col roulé et des après ski bien chaud beige. Tandis qu'elle s'admirer Draco lui glissa un pull sur les épaules avant de lui embrasser la tempe.

_ Pour que tu n'es pas froid avec cette neige. Cela te convient?

_ Oui énormément, même si tu n'as pas put t'empêcher de me donner ton pull de Quidditch des Serpentard, celui avec ton nom derrière.

_ Pour le froid tu te rappel? Bien que veux tu faire, c'est toi qui décide.

_ Vraiment? Tu ne m'embêtera pas, ni rien d'autre que je n'ai pas encore imaginé?

_ Oui même si tu passe une majeur partie de ton temps à la bibliothèque tant que tu n'y passe pas toute cette merveilleuse journée d'accord.

_ Très bien dans ce cas je vais y faire un tour histoire de finir mes recherches pour le devoir de potion et celui de runes. J'avais peur de devoir le faire pendant le bal alors que je devais t'y surveiller.

_ Tu pensais sérieusement le faire pendant la soirée?

_ Pendant ou après ça ne serais pas la première fois, il faut bien que je maintienne ma moyenne.

Estomaqué il ne répondit rien et la suivie dans les dédales de couloir vides à cet heure le samedi. Il la laissa s'installer comme elle l'entendait et fut soulagé qu'elle prenne une table reculé et cacher à la vue de tous juste à côté d'une fenêtre pas trop loin d'une des cheminées de la salle.

Il l'observa longtemps entrain de ce concentrer sur ces fichues devoir. Son petit nez qui monte en même temps que ses fins sourcils ce plissent lors ce qu'une question lui posé problème. Une mèche lui tombant sur l'œil droit avec qui elle s'amuser pour réfléchir et qu'elle replaçait aussitôt derrière l'oreille. Ou encore sa plume qu'elle passait rêveusement sur ses lèvres. Autant de chose qu'il voyait sans trop faire attention, sans prendre le temps. Il l'observa encore et encore bercer par son écriture et le crépitement du feu, il l'observa jusqu'à s'endormir.

_ Malfoy. Malfoy. Hé, Draco! Réveille toi, tu vas prendre froid.

_ Hein, que, quoi? Qu'es-ce qui ce passe.

_ Tu t'es endormie et il est temps d'aller manger.

_ Tu as finie?

_ Oui, merci de m'avoir laisser cette matinée pour étudier j'ai même fait de l'avance. Mais peut être trop longtemps, il est deux heure de l'après-midi, je vient de m'en rendre compte, désolé. Dommage que tu te soit endormi on vient de rater le repas, on devra attendre ce soir.

_ Hors de question, je suis un Malfoy. Vient rentrons laisse moi te prendre tes livres.

_ Euh, si tu veux, je te suit.

Surprise elle le suivie jusqu'à ses appartement évitant les couloirs bondés pour un peu plus de tranquillité. Il la fit installer de nouveau sur le sofa près du feu avec un peu de musique, puis apporta des omelettes avec de la salade ainsi que quelques oranges. Ils mangèrent tranquillement bien au chaud, quand on vient frapper à la porte. Hermione voulue ce lever chercher son épée, mais Draco fut plus rapide. Il ouvrit et quelques camarade entrèrent dans le petit hall.

_ Draco mon pote, j'ai cru qu'elle avait enfin réussi a te convaincre de te pendre.

_ Blaise tu m'étouffe et non je vais bien.

_ Bonjour, mec. Que faisais tu alors aujourd'hui, tes fans sont désespérées.

_ Salut, Théo. Comme tu le vois j'étais entrain de manger.

Une voix ce fit alors entendre dans le salon.

_ Malfoy? Qui es-ce?

_ C'est rien, seulement des amis. Il y a Blaise, Théo, Pansy, Potter, et les Weasley.

Tandis qu'il énonçait le nom des personnes présentes celles-ci apparurent dans le champs de vision de la jeune fille.

_ Oh, vous sortez?

_ Ben justement pendant qu'on en parle on voulait t'inviter Draco, bien sur tu peux emmener ton chevalier, on voulait faire une partie de boule de neige.

_ Pourquoi pas qu'en pense tu Granger ça te dirai de sortir?

Tous ce regardèrent entre eux, depuis quand le grand Draco Malfoy demandait son avis à son propre chevalier.

_ Je vais me changer et prendre mon fourreau.

La jeune fille se dépêcha de rentrer dans sa chambre.

_ Attendez moi ici une minute je reviens.

Le Serpentard laissa ses amis et rejoignit la jeune lionne. Ces derniers commencer à ce poser des questions sur la santé mental du jeune homme. Une fois dans la chambre, Malfoy vit la jeune fille ressortir son uniforme noir.

_ Pourquoi te changes tu? Tu vas attraper froid dans cette jupe.

_ Mais tu sort Malfoy, c'est mon devoir.

_ Ils ont pas duré longtemps les Draco. Hermione regarde moi. Tu m'as demander ce matin de te séduire, parce que tu n'accepte pas ma proposition directement. J'ai accepter et je t'ai promis de faire ce que tu souhaite de la journée. Et cela est toujours valable alors que veux tu faire? On peux aller dehors voir mes amis, rester ici que tout les deux ou alors même voir tes amis.

_ C'est gentil mais comment te dire, j'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir autant de temps pour moi. Et vivre une journée de repos je suis plutôt perdu.

_ Tu n'as qu'a aller voire des amis dans un premier temps on avisera ensuite.

Hermione le regarda gênée puis baissa la tête. Draco commença alors à comprendre la réticence de la demoiselle.

_ Hermione, as tu réussis à te faire des amis ici depuis ton arrivé?

Elle hocha la tête négativement, honteuse. Le jeune homme, stupéfié, resta interdit avant de la regarder tristement.

_ Je suis désolé Hermione. C'est entièrement de ma faute, je ne m'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'impliquai cet engagement. Tu restais tout le temps avec moi en ménagent ton temps pour moi, sans avoir de relation avec aucune autre personne, à faire des choses que tu n'aime pas. Alors s'il-te plait, pour cet après-midi laisse moi faire de toi mon égal, notre égal a tous. Viens avec nous t'amuser et pas simplement nous surveiller. Je t'en prit.

Quelques peu gênée elle prit un long manteau noir et son écharpe de Gryffondor. Puis fut tirée vers l'entrée par le jeune blond. Ce dernier fit face à ses camarades en tenant la toujours par la main.

_ Bien nous sommes prêt, Hermione restera avec nous en tant qu'amie et uniquement en tant que tel.

Étonnés, ils hochèrent la tête et suivirent le jeune prince vers le parc du château. Durant le trajet l'ambiance fut plus détendue les garçons discutant entre eux du prochain match de Quidditch, tandis que Pansy et Ginny regardaient Hermione à la dérobé tout en faisant des messes basses.

C'est au détour d'un couloir, alors que les garçons les précédés de plusieurs mètres et donc furent hors de vue, qu'Hermione apostropha les deux demoiselles.

_ Si vous ne souhaitez pas ma présence vous pouvez me le dire en face et non en messes basses vous savez.

_ Ah, mais non, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, nous ne sommes pas contre ta présence, n'est-ce pas Pansy?

_ On n'a rien contre ta présence on en a tellement l'habitude, non nous on voudrait savoir ce qui ce passe dans le cerveau déglingué et manipulateur de Draco.

_ Ce que Pansy veux dire et veux savoir c'est ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux depuis hier. Il doit avoir une idée derrière la tête, et que ça soit pour toi comme pour nous, plus vite on le sait plus vite on sera préparées aux conséquences.

_ Donc pour faire simple Ginny et moi on voudrais avoir tout les détails car j'y sent le scoop de l'année, en gros vu que notre cher petit prince à l'air de l'avoir décidé ainsi par la force des choses considère nous comme tes alliées.

_ Ou amies, ou camarades, bref choisie ce que tu préfères mais met nous dans la confidence parce que sinon on ne s'en sortira pas avec Malfoy, et il serais capable de mettre les autres garçons dans son camps pour des plans foireux afin d'arrivé à ses fins.

Hermione les regarda tour à tour puis soupira avant de leur expliquer la situation.

_ Ce matin, Malfoy m'a réveiller afin que je lui tartine ses petits pains ce que j'ai fait parce que quand monsieur veux quelques choses il l'obtient par tout les moyens et je n'avais pas la force de contrecarrer ses plans si tôt. Et là en plein petit déjeuner il m'annonce qu'il veux ce fiancée avec moi. J'ai refusée bien sur je ne suis pas folle à ce point, mais il m'a bien exposé tous les avantages physiques, financiers et politiques que je pourrais en tirer. En faisant un petit passage sur mes devoirs conjugaux. J'ai d'abord refusée mais il ne lâchait pas le morceau alors je lui ai laissé jusqu'à ce soir pour me convaincre.

_ Ou-là, il a picolé le petit serpent ou quoi?

_ Ne prend pas la remarque de Pansy comme une offense hein? C'est juste surprenant, et tu dis qu'il a prit cette décision sur un coup de tête?

_ Il semblerait, du coup il m'a laissée toute la matinée dans la bibliothèque en sa compagnie sans me gêner, porter mes affaires jusqu'au dortoir, et préparé à manger. Et il m'a même acheté des vêtements et une robe de bal pour ce soir.

_ Je me demande si cela n'a pas un rapport avec le week-end dernier.

_ Pansy a raison, cette année tu as dut avoir énormément de défi a relever. Mais c'est la première fois qu'un sort de d'Endoloris t'es destiné.

_ Des sort j'en reçoit tout les jours ce n'est pas la première fois et surement pas la dernière.

_ Peut être que le fait que tu te l'ai prit à sa place l'a traumatisé?

_ Je ne crois pas, comme je vous l'ai dis en dehors des duels il m'arrive souvent de me prendre des sorts a sa place parce que je ne réagi pas assez vite pour le protéger. Non, il doit y avoir une raison, et je ne sais pas laquelle, ce qui me fait assez peur.

Le silence s'imposa alors auprès du trio. Jusqu'à ce que Pansy sorte de sa réflexion.

_ Ou alors ma théorie de l'année dernière est vraie.

_ Quel théorie?

_ Pansy! Les garçons t'ont déjà prouvés que non.

_ Quel théorie?

_ Et qui te dit qu'ils n'étaient pas dans le coup. Ils ont peut être fait un pacte, Draco a du trouver quelque chose pour les convaincre, assez pour qu'ils le couvrent.

_ Mais quel théorie?!

_ Ce que Pansy veux dire . . .

_ C'est que l'année dernière je trouvais que Draco était plutôt irritable quand on parlait de toi dans ton dos, et qu'il te couvais un peu trop dés que tu avais le dos tourné et que personne ne semblait faire attention a lui.

_ En gros qu'il avait peut être des sentiments pour toi.

_ Mais les garçons on réussi a me tirer cette idée de la tête en me prouvant le contraire mais rien ne me dis qu'ils n'ont pas parler de mes suppositions a Draco. Et qu'avec leur aide, il ne m'a pas bernée, ce qui serais une erreur impardonnable de leur part que je leur ferais regretter amèrement évidement.

_ Tu veux dire qu'il serais possible et vraiment incroyable en passant que Malfoy nourrit à mon égard des sentiments amoureux?

_ C'est effectivement ce que Pansy est entrain de t'expliquer.

_ Mais compte sur nous pour te le confirmer rapidement Granger. Et compte sur nous pour t'aider qu'importe la décision que tu prendra si cela s'avère vraie, tant que j'ai ma vengeance.

Pansy prit la main d'Hermione et la lui serra en guise de pacte. Suivie de près par Ginny que cette idée enthousiasmait.

_ Si nous sommes d'accord sur cela devenons amies vite fait, alors appelle nous par nos prénoms Hermione nous en ferons de même.

Et sur des sourires complices elles partirent rejoindre les garçons dans le parc quelque peu désert malgré la neige. Draco souriait légèrement quand son chevalier arriva accompagnée de ses deux camarades absorbées dans une discussion concernant le bal de la St-Valentin.

Ils commencèrent tranquillement par faire des sculptures de neige, mais tout cela dégénéra vite en bataille de neige. Cela avait commencé par Ginny qui fut pousser par Théodore sans le faire exprès vexés elle lui envoya un peu de neige qui retomba sur la tête de son frère qui trébucha à son tour sur Harry. Ils répondirent à l'attaque par deux boules de neige qui tombèrent sur Hermione et Pansy, voyons la bagarre s'engager Blaise et Draco joignirent leurs efforts aux trois autres jeunes hommes.

Riant à cœur joie, le combat fut rude dans les deux camps, Hermione ce trouva fort à son aise dans cette mêlée mettant à contribution ses talents de stratège et ses nombreux réflexes afin d'être à armes égal face à cinq garçons.

Fatigués ils se posèrent sur un banc tandis que Draco fit apparaître des tasses de chocolats chaud préalablement préparés par les elfes de maison de l'école. Il donna le dernier à Hermione qui lui répondit d'un doux sourire. Il lui replaça délicatement une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille sans arrêter de la fixer des yeux.

Elle était mignonne avec ses yeux pétillants de malice et ses joues rosies par l'effort et le froid. Tellement que Draco eu du mal à sans détacher. C'est Pansy qui le remmena sur terre face au regard d'Hermione quelques peu gênée d'être fixée ainsi.

_ Mon cher Draco, arrête de la fixer, elle ne va pas disparaître.

_ Que, quoi? Pardon.

_ Pansy demandais avec qui vous alliez aux bals, Dumbledore aurais jeter un sort à l'entrée de la grande salle tout à l'heure empêchant toutes personnes non accompagnées d'entrer. Du coups ceux d'entre nous qui comptaient y aller draguer en toute impunité, n'es-ce pas Blaise, ne le pourrons pas sauf si ils sont accompagnés.

_ Voilà c'est ce que je disais en effet, merci Ginny. Au faites tu y vas avec qui?

_ Personne, c'est dommage j'ai déjà ma robe de bal que j'ai acheté cet été avec l'argent de madame Calloway pour avoir gardait ses adorables monstruosités de petits enfants.

La petite rousse soupira de désespoir en pensant au bal auquel elle ne pourra pas assisté faute de cavalier. C'est alors qu'Harry ce leva pour lui faire face avec un sourire timide.

_ Dans ce cas miss Weasley, me ferez vous l'honneur d'être ma cavalière pour ce soir?

Tous restèrent silencieux en les observant. Quand Ron explosa.

_ Même pas en rêve Potter, bas les pattes de ma sœur.

_ Ronald Billius Weasley ferme là pour une fois, et oui Harry je serais très heureuse d'être ta cavalière.

_ Bien, si c'est comme ça. Blaisounnet?

_ Oui ma Pansynette?

_ Tu viendras me chercher à huit heure dans le dortoir de Draco.

_ Pourquoi dans mon dortoir? J'ai pas envie de te voir moi.

Pansy le fixa alors dangereusement tandis que son sourire rester conciliant.

_ Parce que tu vas inviter miss Granger évidement et quelle aura besoin de mon aide et celle de Ginny pour ce préparer, as tu d'autre question idiote.

C'est Hermione quelques peu cramoisie qui répondit.

_ Mais, euh, Draco, non Malfoy, aura surement envie d'y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et puis j'ai pas de tenue adéquate et je ne sais pas danser, sans compter que je suis pas jolie ni mignonne. Et je dois faire la surveillance, ce n'est pas la place d'un garde du corps.

Le petit prince des serpents la fixa affectueusement ce torturant mentalement sur le fait qu'elle était tout à fait à croquée ainsi au prise d'un dilemme intérieure.

_ Mais Draco ne t'as pas dis qu'il t'offrait une robe pour ce soir?

La prise de parole par Ginny remmena Draco à la réalité.

_ Je te l'avais promis Hermione, mais je serais heureux de te présenter comme ma cavalière. Je t'attendrais à vingt heure avec Blaise.

_ Non, mais attend j'ai jamais dit que je voulais y aller avec Pansy.

_ Oserais tu refuser de m'accompagner mon cher petit Blaise, moi qui suis une douce et délicieuse jeune fille pure et innocente dont le seule rêve est de danser à ce bal, comme toutes jeunes filles rêveuses et naïves qui ce respectent.

La jeune Serpentard c'était approchée dangereusement de son camarade. Ce dernier cherché un soutien auprès de ces amis qui avait déjà mit en application le fameux adage: « courage fuyons ».

_ Si c'est proposé aussi gentiment je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserai, hein?

_ A la bonne heure, donc soit à l'heure. Il ne nous reste plus que Théo et Ron à caser pour la soirée. Une idée?

Les deux concernés ce firent tout petit, voulant ce faire oublié au plus vite par la jeune fille. Mais malheureusement ce n'était pas dans les plans de Pansy bien décidée a découvrir si oui ou non ils avaient osés comploter contre elle.

_ Nous pouvons toujours demander à la petite Hannah de Poufsouffle, tu sais la petite qui à retrouver ton pendentif en forme de serpent le week-end dernier durant la bousculade à pré-au-lard.

_ Ah, oui, elle m'avait l'air plutôt gentille et intelligente.

_ Vous parlez d'Hannah Abbot?

_ Tu l'as connais Hermione? Avec Pansy, je crois que c'est la première fois que nous la croisons je ne sais même dans quelle classe elle est.

_ C'est Hannah Abbot cinquième année a Poufsouffle. Théodore l'à déjà rencontrer quand elle était en première année. Il l'avait aider à la demande du professeur Chourave dans les cours de potion et de métamorphose ainsi que sortilège car elle est rentrée à l'école trois mois en retard, étant hospitalisée depuis plusieurs années suite à une insuffisance immunitaire, partiellement guérie d'où ses fréquents rendez-vous à l'infirmerie.

« Elle est plutôt brillante en potion, botanique. D'après mes observation elle vous admire tous, c'est surement pour cela qu'elle a recherché le pendentif que ta grand-mère t'a légué car tu y tenais énormément.

« Elle n'a pas vraiment d'amis et il ne me semble pas qu'elle aille au bal faute de moyen pour avoir une tenue approprié, ses soins étant lourd pour sa famille, elle économise, et puis elle n'a pas de cavalier.

Le petit groupe regardaient surpris la jeune lionne. Ginny prit la parole.

_ Tu es bien informée, plus que Pansy j'ai l'impression et crois moi c'est très difficile.

_ Ginny à raison comment sais-tu tout ça? Je n'ai pas autant d'informations.

_ En tant que chevalier l'école me fournie les fiches de chaque élèves que j'apprends par cœur. Mais dans le cas d'Hannah, comme d'autre, j'ai poussé un peu plus mes recherches car elle vous suivez assez souvent et je me devais de savoir si elle n'était une menace pour l'un d'entre vous.

_ L'un d'entre nous? Tu ne dois pas t'occuper simplement de Malfoy?

_ Pas exactement Potter. Le chevalier veille au bien être et à la sécurité de l'héritier de la famille avec qui il a lier un pacte, ainsi qu'à sa prospérité. Ceci impliquant les proches de l'héritier, dans le cas présent votre sécurité est également mon problème même si en attaque directe Malfoy sera le premier à être mit en sécurité, vous le suivrai néanmoins rapidement. Pour cela j'ai des collaborateurs à qui je confirai ma vie parmi ses personnes Miss Abbot qui est mon principal indicateur et qui s'occupe de la sécurité des proches de Malfoy, donc vous. Comme le week-end dernier où elle à sécuriser la cachette de Pansy et Ginny et à chercher le pendentif de Pansy.

Harry emmagasina les informations et ce tourna vers Draco.

_ Tu le savais?

_ Non, les chevaliers sont très secret quand il est question de leur travail. Je suis victimes de nombreuses attaques mais je suis sur que je ne suis au courant que d'un nombre infimes d'entre elles.

_ Je fait mon maximum, mon but est d'arriver à zéro attaque ressentit. Mais revenons a nos moutons, je peux rapidement contacter Hannah Abbot si vous le souhaitez.

_ Théo ne diras jamais non si c'est moi la gentille Pansy qui lui demande.

_ Bien-sur Pansy, j'accepte volontiers.

_ Tu dis ça parce que c'est pas toi qui te paye Pansy comme cavalière.

_ Tu as quelques chose à redire sur ma compagnie Zabini?

_ Non, non.

_ Très, bien dons passons à Ron alors. Qui selon vous est libre et serais capable de le supporter lors d'une soirée entière?

_ Pourquoi pas Lavande Brown? Elle avait l'air de l'apprécier plus qu'un peu l'année dernière non?

Ron devînt cramoisie à l'évocation de la jolie blonde. Ce fut Draco contre toute attente qui vînt a sa rescousse.

_ Impossible, il y a deux semaines Cormac c'est venté de sortir avec elle dans les vestiaires du stade de Quidditch.

_ C'est bien dommage bien que parfois elle semble insipide, elle est plutôt gentille non?

_ Qu'en pense tu Hermione? Tu t'arrange de l'avis de Ginny?

_ Pas vraiment Pansy. Vous vous êtes fait avoir, elle est très forte dans son genre et dangereuse.

_ Raconte nous tout. Qui est Miss Brown.

_ Très bien, donc Lavande Brown en septième année a Gryffondor. Elle passe au prés des habitants de Poudlard comme une jeune fille légère et insouciante, fort jolie calquant sa vie sur les ragots de Rita Skeeter et autre mondanité.

« Elle est une sang-pure comme Miss Abbot mais de basse noblesse appauvrie par les années. En réalité elle est manipulatrice et très intelligente, elle à créer son propre rôle et s'y tient à la perfection. Je l'emploie souvent lors de mission d'infiltration où elle prend différente personnalités moyennent un revenue évidemment.

« Elle est très difficile de se côté là tout le monde ne peux pas se payer ses services. Il faut qu'elle y est clairement à gagner. Et non elle ne sort pas avec Cormac.

_ Dans ce cas Ginny et moi on t'accompagne pour trouver Hannah et Lavande au plus vite, on prendra ta chambre pour ce préparer. Les garçons je compte sur vous pour surveiller Draco et être prêt a vingt heures pour nous escorter.

Sur ses bonnes paroles la jeune Serpentard attrapa les bras de Ginny et d'Hermione abandonnant les jeunes hommes à leur sort sans plus de cérémonie.

Elles trouvèrent tout d'abord la petite Poufsouffle pret des serres en compagnie du professeur Chourave. Quand elles la virent quitter le professeur elles l'arbordèrent.

_ Hannah Abbot? Je me présente Ginny Weasley et voici Pansy Parkinson et Hermione Granger. Peux tu nous aider nous sommes très embêter.

La jeune Abbot sembler intimider et quelques peu perdu devant ses aînées.

_ Si je peux vous aider bien sur, mais je ne suis pas sur . . .

_ Trés bien, tu connais mon camarade Théodore Nott?

_ Oui, miss Parkinson.

_ Pansy, c'est mieux. Donc tu vois ce gentil Théo à un problème, il y a bal ce soir et l'on ne peux y aller que en couple, et ce jeune nigaud est bien trop timide pour y inviter une jeune fille bien. C'est donc nous qui sommes forcer de faire les cupidons à cette heure tardive.

_ Très bien, et a qui voulez vous que je transmette l'invitation.

Les septièmes années ce regardèrent. Et c'est Hermione qui se mit en face d'Hannah et lui dit:

_ Non, Hannah. Tu n'as pas bien compris, ce que voulait dire Pansy, c'est que tu es celle que Théodore Nott veux emmener au bal. Tout ce que tu as a faire c'est de nous suivre dans ma chambre où une robe que Théo ta choisie t'attend avec une forte aide de Pansy et Ginny que voici. Sache que si tu ne vient pas, Théodore n'ira pas non plus et vous passerez la soirée tout seul dans votre coin. alors autant y aller, je suis moi-même forcer à y être cavalière de Draco, alors je pourrais te tenir compagnie.

_ Crois-moi Granger, toi et Abbot vous n'aurais pas un seul moment de répis, connaissant Pansy.

Elles ce tournèrent toutes vers la concerné qui un sourire narquois sur les lèvres formais un patronus qui livrerait la bonne nouvelle au cavalier. Puis elle se retourna vers elles tout sourire.

_ Trés bien, tout est régler pour Hannah. Donc si vous voulez bien me suivre dans le chateau, nous devons trouvez Lavande dans la demi heure qui vient ou nous n'aurons pas le temps de nous préparer.

Elle se mit en marche et fut rattrapé par les trois autres. Hannah toujours perdu suivie ses aînées sans rechigner pendant que ses dernières lui expliquèrent pourquoi Hermione était la cavalière de Draco, comment la jeune Poufsouffle ce retrouvé embarquée dans l'aventure et a quel Pansy voulait sa vengeance, car les garçons lui on véritablement menti, lourde erreur.

Elles trouvèrent Lavande dans le grand hall au prise avec Cormac. Voyant que l'affaire aller être compliquée Ginny décida que seul Hermione réussirai à la convaincre. Donc laissant les autres légèrement en retrait elle s'avança a la rencontre de la jolie blonde.

_ Brown, faut que l'on parle, j'ai de quoi t'interresser.

Ce rendant compte à qui appartenait la voix de l'opportun, elle laissa Cormac en plan, et s'approcha d'elle. Ne l'entendant pas ainsi le jeune homme lui prit violament le bras faisant face au jeune chevalier de façon agressive.

_ Que veux tu sang-de-bourbe? Ne vois tu pas que je suis en grande conversation avec cette traînée?

_ Derniere fois Cormac lâche moi.

_ Tu m'appartient.

_ Cormac, je te parle au nom des Malfoy, Tu as trois secondes pour la lacher, t'excuser et dégager sans un regard en arrière. Un . . . deux ...

_ Et puis quoi encore? Un être inferrieur comme . . .

_ Trois. Bloclang! Tarentalegra! Comme ça tu sera fin près pour ce soir, aller débarrasse le plencher.

_ Tu as été bien trop gentille, la prochaine fois laisse moi m'en occuper.

_ Aucun problème. Suit moi j'ai a te parler.

Lavande suivie Hermione un peu plus loin dans les couloirs sous les regards des trois autres.

_ Alors qu'elle affaire pourrait m'interresser? Parce que je suis actuellement occuper à me trouver un cavalier potable.

_ Et si je te propose un arrangement, je te trouve le cavalier, ta robe est fournie et tu te prépare au frais des Malfoy dés maintenant.

_ Tu me prend par les sentiments, au frais de la famille Malfoy dis tu? Et que me vaudrait cet honneur?

_ Disons que justement un jeune homme cherche une cavalière et que son idée est bien précise.

_ Et qui est mon prétendant.

_ Ronald Weasley te veux comme sa reine du bal.

_ Hermione où est le piège? Tu sais trés bien ce que . . .

_ Aucun piège, il semblerai que tu lui es taper dans l'oeil l'année dernière, et qu'à cause de nombreuses circonstances je suis impliquer dans le projet de Pansy Parkinson pour ce venger des mâle de la bande à Draco Malfoy, et un peu d'aide ne serai pas de refus, alors?

_ Ca parrait interressant comme marché. Très bien j'en suis si j'ai en plus quelques informations complémentaires sur la situation.

_ Si tu savais, aucun soucis. Pansy, Ginny, Hannah, approchez. Voici Lavande Brown, elle sera la cavalière de Ron.

Elles se présentairent alors tour à tour et firent routes vers les appartements de Draco pour ce préparer et recevoir quelques explications pour Hannah et Lavande.

Vingt heures sonna. Elles étaient enfin prêtes et quelques peu excités de voir leur cavalier respectif. Ces derniers vinrent frapper à la porte des appartements du jeune Malfoy chacun une fleur à la mains.

La porte s'ouvrie et une à une les jeunes filles sortirent de l'appartement plus éblouissante les unes que les autres.

Harry dans un complet noir avec une cravate d'un beau rouge rehaussait de fils d'or, fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits et tendit une délicate rose rose.

_ Ginny tu es sublime.

La jeune fille rougit légèrement, tendit qu'il embrassa le dessus de la main pour la faire ensuite légèrement tournoyait admirrant sa robe lègére d'un rouge profond ceintrée d'un ruban dorée. Une simple chaine en or rehaussé son léger décolté. Tendit que ses cheveux retenue en chignon par un ruban dorée dégagée son regard pétillant rehaussait de dorée. La jeune fille émit un rire léger quand elle finit de tournoyer.

_ Merci beaucoup monsieur Potter, c'est un honneur d'être votre cavalière.

Pendant ce petit échange les autres galants ce réveillèrent également. Blaise se dirigea vers Pansy sur de lui dans sont ensemble noir et vert très élégant. Il lui tendit une rose rouge foncée. Elle l'admirat silencieusement puis huma son parfum prononcé. pendant ce temps son cavalier la dévora du regard dans sa robe émeuraude fortement décolté laissant son dos nu par l'attache dans son cou. Ses cheveux finnement attacher par des fils d'argent et son regard charbonneux envouta le jeune métisse dés qu'elle releva son regard vers lui. Ce dernier ce pencha alors a son oreille pour lui murmurait sensuellement:

_ Tu es vraiment envoutante Pansy, j'ai beaucoup de chance d'être ton cavalier.

_ Merci Blaise, je dois dire que tu très élégant toi aussi. Mais ne croit pas que nous sommes quitte chéri, je suis au courant de vos petits mensonges.

Cette dernière phrase donna des sueures froides au jeune homme.

Théodore quand as lui offra une délicatement une rose blanche a sa jeune cavalière. il était très beau dans son ensemble noir bien taillé. Il détailla la robe qu'il avait choisie pour sa cavalière et fut impressionner de la manière par laquelle elle lui allée divinement bien. Elle était dans un tissus blanc dorée, jusqu'au bustier, et au niveau de la taille des millier de pailettes noires étaient brodés en arabesques. ses cheveux étaient retenus par un fin bandeau dorée et son maquillage était léger et frais.

_ Chere Hannah je suis honoré que tu es accepté d'être ma cavaliere.

Il lui embrassa alors la tempe, tendis que le visage de la jeune fille s'embrasa.

Quand à Ronald Weasley, il ne savait plus très bien comment ce comporté face à la magnifique beauté face a lui. Sa robe noire bustier, échancrer et broder d'argent, laissais deviner les formes de la jeune fille. Son cou vierge de tout bijou était entouré de délicieuse boucle blonde, et son regard bleu entouré de crayon noire captivé autant que ses lèvres pleines et rosées. Ron ce réveilla alors et lui tendit une rose bleu, ce sentant idiot dans son costard noir et argenté beaucoup trop simple.

_ Lavande, je . . . tu ... enfin, tu es la plus belle chose que j'ai vu.

Réalisant ce qu'il avait dit il rougit jusqu'a la pointe de ses cheveux. Lavande sourie alors gentiment et accepta la rose et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue du rouquin.

Hermione s'apercevant que tout allée bien pour chaque couple de cavaliers ce permit un soupir de soulagement avant de rejoindre Draco qui n'avait put s'arrêter de l'admirer. Elle s'avança vers lui faisant voler légèrement sa robe bleu roi. Draco en avait choisie une bustier au broserie dorée. Mais l'effet final fut bien au dela des attentes sa nuque dégagé par un chignon soffistiqué était entouré d'un collier en or aux armoiries des Malfoy qu'il lui avait offert à Noël et qu'elle avait toujours refusée de porter ses yeux rehaussait de bleu pétillaient et les lèvres légèrement rosé donnait envie au jeune home de s'y jeter.

Comme tout les autre dans un élégant costume bleu roi, noir et argenter, il lui tendit une rose blanche et dorée. Emue, la jeune fille l'en remercia d'un sourire.

_ Pour la plus belles des femmes rien n'est trop beau crois moi.

Lui dit il charmeur avant de saisir sa main et de la trainer vers la grande salle suivie de ses amis.

Leur entrée fut fracassante et la soirée infinément délicieuse, ils dansèrent et s'amusèrent tant qu'ils ne virent pas le temps passer. Quand Dumbledore annonça la fin de la soirée suite à la dernière danse, c'est à contre coeur qu'ils quittèrent la salle. Chacuns ce souhaita bonne nuit et les garçons en bon cavalier raccompagnairent la demoiselle qui était sous sa responsabilité.

C'est ainsi que Draco ce retrouva au prés d'Hermione encore excité de sa soirée.

_ Mademoiselle a t'elle profitée de son jour de congés pleinement?

_ Oh, oui! Merci Draco c'était fantastique tu pense que je pourrais revoir les filles en temps qu'amie?

_ Bien sûr le contraire m'étonnerais.

_ Ca serait bien en effet, j'ai bien rigoler avec Pansy qui faisait tourner en bourrique ce pauvre Blaise mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il sortent ensemble dès demain. Pareil pour Ginny, elle était complètement sous le charme de Harry. Lavande aussi mais c'est une autre histoire, elle est trop fière pour l'instant mais avec Pansy ce sera assez simple au final. Et puis Hannah est trop mignonne tu as vu comment elle était gênée a chaque petites intentions de Théo, et puis il ne semblait pas la trouver ennuyeuse, elle très intelligente, et comprend vite.

Tout en continuant son monologue sous le regards doux de Draco ils rentrèrent dans leur appartement. Le jeune héritier la saisie par le bras, la fit tournoyé et la renversa.

_ C'est bien beau cela mais, qu'en est il de toi? Ne pense pas que j'ai oublié ma proposition. J'ai du repousser nombre de tes prétendants ce soir, quand ils ont enfin put te voir comme je te vois. Forte, fière, intelligente et sublime.

_ Mais Draco, je ... tu ...

_ Je veux une réponse Hermione, je te veux à mes côté à jamais. Et pas comme un chevalier servant ou une épouse dévouée. Je te veux pleine, entière, mon égal. Je te veux toi et personne d'autre. Cela fait bientôt sept ans que je te connais et même si par le passé j'ai commis des erreurs je souhaite plus que tout que tu me les pardonnent. Pas que tu les oublient, mais juste me laisser la chance que j'attend de te prouver quel homme je suis, et faire ce que je peux pour te mérité.

_ Draco ...

_ Hermione, s'il-te-plaît. Devient mon égal, accepte ma force, mon pouvoir et mon amour. Je te le redemande veux tu m'épouser?

Toujours renverser, son équilibre précaire dépendant des bras puissant du jeune homme, elle se sentit rougir tout le long de sa déclaration. son coeur battait à tout rompre. Et ses en ce remémorant la soirée ainsi que les années passé qu'elle répondit.

_ Je ne te promet pas encore de t'épouser dans l'heure ni dans l'année. Mais . . .

Draco retient son souffle, pendu a ses lèvres, sa dulciné toujours dans ses bras.

_ Mais?

_ Mais je t'accorde les fillançailles te laissant ainsi champs libre de ma part pour me convaincre le bien fondée de ton entreprise.

_ Hermione...

_ Cela te convient il?

_ Plus que ce que je n'aurais espérer.

Il la redressa alors d'un coup de ses bras puissant, la ramenant fermement contre son torse. Leurs fronts collés, sentant son souffle sur ses lèvres il reprit.

_ Mademoiselle, préparez vous car dès demain tout Poudlard vous connaîtra comme la prochaine Lady Malfoy. Et je doit dire que l'idée de vous faire tomber sous mon charme définitivement pour avoir le privilège de vous garder près de moi toute ma vie, a quelque chose comme le goût de l'inconscience. Mais je m'y plierai avec joie.

Draco l'embrassa doucement sur le front avant de la laisser devant sa chambre.

_ Il me tarde de voir ça monsieur Malfoy.

_ Il me tarde de l'entreprendre ma douce.

Et il allèrent ce coucher suite à cet échange l'esprit excité et rêveur. Mais là ne fini pas l'histoire. Mais c'est ici qu'elle commence après tout.


End file.
